villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Xigbar
Xigbar, the Freeshooter, is the Nobody of Braig and is Rank II within Organization XIII. Xigbar utilizes spatial manipulation, and uses this to freely direct the projectiles from his weapons, twin "Arrowgun" blasters and to alter the battlefield. He commands the Sniper Nobodies. Xigbar is the fourth-to-last Organization member to be defeated, and the second to speak to Sora in Kingdom Hearts II, although he does so hooded at first. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xigbar is featured as a playable character in multiplayer mode. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Xigbar appears for the first time chronologically in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Present when Xion joins the Organization, he is shocked when his seemingly good friend, Demyx, reveals the annihilations that took place at Castle Oblivion. Later joining Roxas on a recon mission to Agrabah, they overhear Aladdin and Jasmine discussing the rebuilding of their city after many sandstorms strike. The Freeshooter later challenges Roxas at Olympus Coliseum when he first enters the Games, claiming to "care about his future" after the defeat of a Guard Armor at Roxas' hand. Xigbar later discussed the defaulting Xion with Xemnas and Saïx in Where Nothing Gathers, later challenging "Poppet" himself in Wonderland. Xigbar then sees Xion as Ventus, and Xion is able to quickly strike Xigbar down with the power she was unknowingly sapping from Roxas. Kingdom Hearts II Appearance at Hollow Bastion Not long after arriving in Hollow Bastion and reuniting with Aerith, Leon and Yuffie, Sora engaged a number of Dusk Nobodies in battle around the city. After being led away from the main town, Sora, Goofy and Donald heard voices mocking them, but could find no source for them. After Sora demands that they show themselves, the remaining Organization members (having lost five members due to deaths and two others due to desertion) materialize, laughing. Though they are hooded, they are recognizable as the Organization from the description given to Sora and his companions by Yen Sid. The Organization eventually departs, but Xigbar, still cloaked and hooded, stays behind to taunt Sora further, making them feel anxious about the power of the Organization. He also openly compares the similarities between a look Sora gives him and one given to him by Roxas; Sora dismisses this as random banter meant to confuse him. Xigbar then leaves, staying out of Sora's way for a very long time. The Land of Dragons Sora encounters Xigbar again in at the gates to the Emperor's throne room in the Land of Dragons. Having encountered another hooded man and suspected him to be his missing friend Riku, Sora inquires if he is the same person. Xigbar removes his hood, revealing otherwise and remarking that he had never heard of anyone named Riku. Xigbar summons his Snipers to distract Sora while he escapes. The diversion works, although the Nobodies were defeated, and Xigbar is able to continue his mission of summoning an enormous Heartless to harvest hearts for the Organization's plans. He manages to set the Storm Rider on the city, but it is soon destroyed by Sora, Mulan, Donald and Goofy. The World That Never Was Xigbar's final appearance in the game is in The World That Never Was inside Organization XIII's stronghold. After Riku and Naminé helped Kairi to escape from the Organization, they head for the Hall of Empty Melodies, a large, open-air room leading further up into the castle. Sora and his party arrive there, but are stopped by Saïx, who calls out swarms of Shadow and a few Armored Knight heartless to attack the intruders. Maleficent and Pete also arrive, expressing interest in taking the Organization's castle for themselves. Eventually, Maleficent and Pete leave to formulate a plan for taking the castle, and Saïx heads up to rejoin Xemnas. Sora and Kairi remain separated as Riku and Kairi remain above Sora on a balcony, fighting off the Heartless gathered there. Many Heartless attack Sora as well, but they are all dispatched in a sudden rain of arrows from a hidden Xigbar. He walks into view, and asks if Sora has been a good boy mockingly, echoing the words from his first encounter with Sora. He states how Sora put the Organization in a "pickle", and he supposes that was the reason the Keyblade chose him. He also makes a very cryptic remark on how he wasn't "half the hero the others were". Sora simply takes it as an attempt to throw him off. Xigbar then engages Sora in battle, referring to him as "Roxas" and expressing anger at him for betraying the Organization. Ultimately, he is defeated and begins to fade into the darkness. Before he disappears, Sora asks him why he called him "Roxas", to which Xigbar merely responds, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix contains several additional cutscenes of Organization XIII's activity. One shows a conversation at an unknown time between Xigbar and Zexion, with Xigbar having recently returned from finding new members from the Organization (including Marluxia, whom he mentions as a new recruit) while Zexion and Vexen were discussing Xemnas' visit to the Chamber of Repose. Xigbar expressed his knowledge about the events of Keyblade warriors that appeared before they found Xehanort. He also talked about his eavesdropping on Xemnas during his visits to the Chamber of Repose, and how he seemed to be conversing with someone that wasn't really there. Appearance Xigbar wears the usual Organization garb of a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves, though his cloak is distinguishable by more pointed shoulders and the fact that it sags at his shoulders. The sleeves of his cloak are also somewhat closer-fitting than normal, though not as close as Axel's. In terms of facial features, Xigbar sports gold eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. He appears to have been injured more than once, as he wears an eyepatch over his right eye and has a jagged scar going from his left cheek to just under his left eye. These injuries apparently happened after or during the events of Birth By Sleep, as his original persona, Braig, doesn't share these scars. Personality Xigbar has a laid-back and taunting attitude, and likes to annoy Sora to put him off-guard, though with limited success. When not on missions, he occasionally enjoys eavesdropping on his fellow Organization members. He relies heavily on instinct rather than on intelligence for both decision-making and fighting, making him adaptable and unpredictable in battle. He also has a habit of saying, "As if". Along with Axel, Larxene, and Demyx he acts as the Organization's comic relief due to his frequent sarcasm and wise cracks. Xigbar is probably the most wise-cracking of them all as unlike Axel and Larxene who know when to be serious (Demyx having his comic relief due to his klutzy persona) Xigbar never breaks character and even in his battle he still makes sarcastic comments. He also uses nicknames for the other members on occasions, calling Roxas "kiddo" or "tiger" in the Grey Area and on various missions, calling Xion "Poppet" in the Grey Area, and once calling Axel "Flamesilocks" near the end of the game, when he talks to Roxas about the outcome of the "Ven incident". Despite his high rank, he is not given high authority like Saïx or Marluxia but instead is sent on missions and confrontations with Sora. Considering his personality, it may be simply that Xigbar prefers field work to a more administrative position. Along with the rest of the Organization he considers Roxas to be a traitor. He seems to support this view more than any other Organization member as he's the only one who states it in his battle quotes. In fact when the battle begins he remarks, "You really shouldn't have betrayed us!" Trivia *Due to Xigbar having the ability to distort space, a lot people relate him to Palkia, the pokemon of space. *Xigbar, along with Xaldin, was the member who found and brought Marluxia into the Organization. *He received the scar on his face through events in Birth by Sleep, as he is seen at one point without the scar and at another point with the scar. As for the loss of his right eye, how this happened is still unconfirmed. Videos 300px Category:Immortals Category:Animated Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Bosses Category:Comedic Villain Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic Villain Category:Video Game Villains